C'était l'hiver
by Dame de coeur
Summary: One-shot. Eldarion rencontre le mauvais temps en Rohan. Il se réfugie chez un seigneur étrange qui lui parle d'une histoire triste d'une jeune danseuse...


**C'était l'hiver...**

4ème Age, an 29

Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait vu un temps pareil s'abattre sur le Rohan. D'abord, la neige était tombée des jours durant, recouvrant les vertes prairies d'un épais manteau blanc. Cela rendait la vie des paysans plus difficiles, car leur bétail et leurs chevaux, même s'ils pouvaient supporter de grands froids, résistaient mal à tant d'humidité. Puis la neige avait cessé, laissant place à un vent froid, qui soufflait en bourrasques glaciales. Le souffle puissant s'engouffrait sous les manteaux des voyageurs, et faisait tournoyer les flocons fraîchement tombés, brouillant la vue. Toutes les bêtes marchaient tête baissée, ne pouvant souffler que derrière le frêle barrage d'un bosquet d'arbres. Mais le vent tournant finissait toujours par gagner et ne laissait aucun répit à ceux qui s'aventuraient dehors.

A travers le brouillard de neige on pouvait distinguer les silhouettes floues de plusieurs cavaliers et leurs montures marcher en file indienne. Ils pestaient silencieusement contre le vent, la neige et le froid. Ils rêvaient de pouvoir enfin dormir à l'abris de ce temps vicieux, avec une soupe brûlante entre les mains, les pieds réchauffés par un grand feu de cheminée, une couverture sur les genoux. C'étaient des hommes courageux habitués aux situation difficiles, mais pourtant en cet instant leurs nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Tel était le calvaire du jeune prince du Gondor Eldarion et son escorte, qui revenaient d'un voyage à Edoras. Mais le temps avait ralenti leur allure.

Eldarion ne sentait plus ses doigts, ses pieds, son nez...à vrai dire il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Ses dents ne grinçaient même plus quand le vent redoublait d'intensité, et son corps semblait s'être habitué au froid mordant. Mais le plus désagréable étaient les flocons. Ces flocons qui brouillaient la vue, qui s'engouffraient par la bouche, gelant la gorge déjà sèche, qui s'insinuaient par la nuque sous l'épais manteau, qui ne vous laissaient aucun répit. L'étalon du fils du grand roi Elessar, nommé Aglar, perdait toute sa splendeur. Lui, d'habitude la tête et la queue hautes, les naseaux dilatés, l'œil brillant, devait se soumettre au vent qui était plus fort que lui, plus fort que son cavalier, plus fort que tout le monde.

Soudain le jeune prince releva la tête et aperçut une imposante forme noire non loin de là où il se trouvait. Le sourire lui revint alors aux lèvres, et il fit signe aux cinq hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Tous levèrent les yeux, sentirent une bouffée de joie et de soulagement leur réchauffer leurs joues glacées. Peut-être était-ce un château habité ! Les cavaliers, ragaillardis, lancèrent leur monture au galop. Aglar, qui se confondait dans le paysage par sa couleur immaculée, hennit joyeusement, comme s'il avait compris qu'il dormirait certainement à l'abri ce soir. La chose se rapprocha, et on put distinguer les arêtes de grosses pierres noires déchirer le brouillard de neige. Eldarion le premier s'arrêta devant un escalier qui, semblait-il, menait à l'entrée principale. Le sang battant dans ses tempes, il descendit de cheval et monta lentement les marches de l'escalier. Les autres le regardaient faire. Le prince tira sur une chaîne dont il ignorait l'utilité. Mais à cet instant précis un assourdissant bruit de cloche retentit, c'était un nouveau système pour prévenir des visiteurs. Peu de temps après, les lourdes portes de bois s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer un homme ayant la soixantaine, de taille colossale mais vieilli avant l'âge. Il était emmitouflé dans un épais manteau richement décoré. Eldarion toisa celui qui devrait être leur hôte, et tonna d'une voix étonnamment forte pour son état de fatigue :

--Je suis le fils du roi Elessar, Eldarion. Je vous demande asile à moi, mes compagnons et mes bêtes pour la nuit.

Le vieil homme acquiesça sans un mot. Il soupira longuement, puis expliqua d'une voix rauque mais faible :

--Veuillez entrer, mes hommes s'occuperont de vos chevaux quand je les aurai appelés. On accède aux écuries par derrière.

Puis il s'exclama :

--Cravon, fais rentrer ces chevaux à l'écurie. Panse-les et donne leur notre meilleur fourrage. Nous avons des invités importants !

Un homme de petite taille surgit à ce moment de nulle part, sortit dans le froid mordant et empoigna les brides des chevaux, alors que le maître de maison fermait la porte. Eldarion et ses compagnons le suivirent dans un couloir sombre, aux murs nus et mal entretenus. Ils montèrent un escalier semblable au corridor, puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte rongée par les termites puis rafistolée. L'hôte l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le prince.

--Voici votre chambre. Vous pouvez allumer un feu, le bois est au bout de ce couloir, dans le coffre. Le dîner sera servi quand vous entendrez une sonnerie. Veuillez être prêt à ce moment-là. Cravon vous conduira à la salle à manger.

Telles furent les instructions du maître de maison, qui ferma délicatement la porte, laissant Eldarion méditer seul dans la petite pièce. Les pas de ses compagnons s'éloignèrent peu à peu, et le silence parut envelopper les moindres recoins de l'imposante demeure.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Quand la sonnerie retentit Eldarion avait enlevé son manteau et ses bottes qu'il avait mis à sécher. Il enfila alors rapidement des bottines empruntées dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Puis il ouvrit et aperçut la silhouette trapue de Cravon qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous deux parcoururent un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers avant d'arriver enfin dans une grande salle dont les seules décorations étaient une immense table, des chaises usées et des tapisseries rongées par les mites. Le maître de maison était déjà présent, la tête baissée, les yeux rougis comme s'il avait pleuré. Le prince déplorait silencieusement le mauvais état des lieus quand ses compagnons arrivèrent. Leur hôte esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, et remarqua :

--L'Ilmarys s'est levé !

Eldarion fronça les sourcils et demanda :

--Pourquoi donnez-vous donc un nom si étrange à ce vent ?

Le maître de maison ricana et murmura :

--C'est une longue histoire, mais peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous la raconte ?

Ses compagnons n'osant pas intervenir, Eldarion haussa les épaules, ne répondit pas et laissa leur hôte parler. Il était clair qu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il parla du temps où il était jeune, du temps où il était insouciant, du temps où sa vie s'était brisée. Le prince laissa son esprit voguer entre les mots, qui l'emmenaient dans un voyage 26 ans auparavant. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, et écouta sans voir le temps s'écouler. Le récit commençait par :

--C'était il y a bien longtemps, c'était l'hiver...

oooOoooOoooOooo

4ème Age, an 3

Ilmarys semblait voler, ses pieds nus touchaient à peine le sol. Ses bras se mouvaient avec une grâce indicible, ses bonds étaient adroits, les volants de sa jupe suivaient son rythme endiablé, et sa chevelure blonde détachée l'auréolait d'or. Une guitare tentait d'accompagner la remarquable danseuse, mais seule la voix grave et rauque du chanteur pouvait exprimer la puissance et l'agilité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait se métamorphoser en ange intouchable, car tous les hommes la fixaient du regard et la désiraient, mais ils n'osaient stopper sa cadence rapide, subjugués par sa beauté irréelle. Les yeux marrons pétillant de malice d'Ilmarys se posèrent sur un homme de taille imposante, qui l'observait encore plus ardemment que les autres.

Soudain le morceau s'arrêta, et la danseuse stoppa ses enchaînements. L'impression de grandeur et d'inaccessibilité se dissipa alors, et elle reprit apparence humaine. Ses cheveux blonds qui avaient la merveilleuse faculté de capturer la lumière tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues, recouvertes de gouttes de sueur. Son joli visage s'étira en un sourire timide puis disparut de la scène.

D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea rapidement, remplaçant sa robe aux couleurs criardes par une tenue plus sombre. Elle arrangea sa lourde jupe brune en laine, enfila ses bottes fourrées, et jeta un châle noir sur ses épaules. Puis elle quitta la pièce, ses quelques affaires sur un bras. Elle ouvrit la porte de la sortie, et un tourbillon de neige s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Remontant son châle sur la tête, elle sortit dans le froid mordant. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, et un silence pesant englobait tout. Ses pas hésitants faisaient crisser la neige fraîche, et son souffle se transformait en buée, qui disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Un animal noir attira soudain son regard : c'était un cheval trapu, calme. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du fier quadrupède qui ne broncha pas. Elle leva doucement la main et effleura des doigts la robe épaisse de l'équidé. Une présence derrière elle la fit sursauter, car elle n'avait entendu personne venir. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Troublée, elle continua son chemin et arriva enfin à l'auberge où elle résidait provisoirement. Car elle était orpheline, et parcourait le monde de village en village en dansant.

Elle salua de la main l'aubergiste, et monta sans s'attarder dans sa chambre. Un bain chaud l'attendait, comme d'habitude, dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla avec empressement et se plongea dans l'eau fumante avec délice.

Elle se sécha une heure plus tard, et enfila une robe bordeaux sur plusieurs jupons en laine. Ses cheveux encore humides et son châle noir sur les épaules, elle descendit dans la salle qui servait de bar afin de manger quelque chose. La pièce était plutôt petite et déjà bondée, mais le service était comme toujours chaleureux. Ayant commandé une soupe bien épaisse et brûlante, Ilmarys s'installa sans trop de mal entre un vieillard au nez rouge et un adolescent timide qui rougissait dès que la jeune femme faisait un geste. Celle-ci avala sans se presser le copieux contenu de son bol, puis essuya le reste avec du pain. Elle allait se lever, quand une voix forte, recouvrant le vacarme ambiant, l'interpella :

--Eh, Ilmarys ! Tu voudrais pas nous faire une petite danse ?

La jeune femme, d'un ton ironique, répondit :

--Eh qui me payera, hein ? C'est dix pièces la danse !

Tout le monde se tut alors, mais personne n'osa se proposer pour payer la danse. Cependant, trente seconde plus tard, l'homme de taille imposante qui observait la jeune danseuse chaque jour depuis une semaine, se leva et posa dix pièces sur la table qui tombèrent sur le bois avec un bruit presque assourdissant dans ce silence. Ilmarys sourit, enleva ses bottes qui volèrent dans la pièce, et monta en un bond agile sur la table. Les différents clients s'empressèrent d'enlever la vaisselle qui pouvait encore s'y trouver, et entonnèrent une chanson entraînante. La danseuse commença alors à tourner en cercles rapides entrecoupés de sauts plus ou moins spectaculaires. Des ailes invisibles lui poussèrent dans le dos, et elle se transforma en ange, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dansait. Sa présence transformait la moindre chanson populaire en chant céleste, et ceux qui ne chantaient pas n'osaient respirer tellement ils étaient subjugués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux. Ilmarys, en dansant, grandissait de trente centimètres et multipliait sa beauté par dix, elle n'avait plus rien d'humain, ce n'était même plus une créature vivant sur Arda, c'était le plus bel oiseau des cieux de Valinor, l'île cachée.

Quand la chanson stoppa, Ilmarys, comme toujours, retrouva son apparence normale, une jeune fille un peu petite et frêle malgré un joli visage et de beaux cheveux. Calmement, elle récupéra son argent et ses bottines, et disparut brusquement des regards : elle était montée dans sa chambre.

Ilmarys dormit mal cette nuit-là, elle rêvait des regards trop insistant que lui lançait régulièrement l'homme qui avait payé la danse de la veille au soir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut tôt le matin, le front en sueur. Oubliant rapidement le malaise de la nuit passée, elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit du bâtiment vide, afin de chercher du bois pour pouvoir allumer un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle ne s'était pas vêtu trop chaudement, car elle ne resterait pas trop longtemps à l'extérieur. Le village était désert, en raison de l'heure matinale, mais la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas. D'un pas vif, elle s'éloigna du village et s'approcha du bosquet d'arbre qui se trouvait non loin de là. Délicatement, elle déposa son châle sur le sol et commença à briser des branches basses qu'elle déposa sur le tissu rêche. Quand elle eut assez de bois, elle l'enveloppa et le serra contre elle. Elle allait retourner vers les habitations, quand elle entendit le pas d'un équidé, qui l'effraya. Elle se retourna vivement, et aperçut le cheval noir de la veille, monté par...l'homme de son cauchemar ! Celui-ci s'approcha lentement d'Ilmarys, qui ne savait que faire. Elle se força à sourire, mais ses lèvres ne purent que s'étirer en une grimace inquiète. L'homme stoppa sa monture à quelques pas de la danseuse, et lui intima d'une voix rauque :

--Monte en croupe !

La jeune femme, apeurée par le ton insistant de la voix, recula de quelques pas.

--Non, je t'en prie, reprit le cavalier, ne pars pas ! Je... je veux faire de toi ma femme.

Ilmarys resta muette de stupeur, mais un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres :

--Non.

Elle avait répondu instinctivement, comme si elle ressentait que l'étranger n'avait pas toute sa raison. Mais ce simple mot fit entrer l'inconnu dans une colère folle, qui lança son cheval au galop. Affolée, la jeune femme lâcha son fardeau, et commença à courir en sens opposé. Les arbres freinèrent l'animal qui la poursuivait, et elle gagna un peu de terrain. Mais le sang martelait ses tempes, et la neige fraîche alourdissait son pas. De plus, elle avait déjà les lèvres bleues, et ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses doigts... La neige commença alors à tomber, accompagnée du vent. Ilmarys, l'esprit embrumé comme dans un rêve, vit approcher son poursuivant. Mais le froid engourdissait ses membres, et son souffle devenait saccadé. Fuir devenait pour elle impossible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose... Alors une idée germa dans son esprit.

Retrouvant le sourire, elle se mit à danser, danser encore et encore. L'humaine laissa place à l'ange intouchable, qui riait, bondissait, tournoyait, volait entre les flocons. Le cavalier stoppa sa monture, impuissant devant tant de beauté. Tombé amoureux de l'ange, il n'osait le toucher. Il observa alors à la fois avec émerveillement et désolation Ilmarys, qui dansait, dansait, pour se protéger du froid et de son poursuivant. Celui-ci regardait la danse de l'ange, la danse de la vie, la danse de la mort. La danseuse retrouvait ses forces, oubliait le froid, oubliait le vent, oubliait l'humidité, oubliait tout. Elle dansait, elle était heureuse, intouchable, c'était sa passion. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle n'était plus qu'un flocon qui dansait parmi les autres. Danser, danser, danser, oublier, s'amuser. Inaccessible et joyeuse, insensible à ce qui l'entourait, Ilmarys ne s'arrêtait pas de tournoyer, de bondir, encore et encore. Et l'homme ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Peu après, la neige redoubla d'intensité, brouillant sa vue, et la belle danseuse disparut dans un brouillard blanc.

Le lendemain, on retrouva le corps d'Ilmarys enseveli sous la neige. Elle n'avait pas survécu au froid.

oooOoooOoooOooo

4ème Age, an 29

--L'homme, c'était moi. J'étais comme devenu fou, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. L'ange avait eu raison de moi. Et puis j'ai nommé ce vent qui fait voltiger les flocons de neige et qui glace les os. Je lui ai donné son nom, Ilmarys, au compagnon de sa dernière danse. Mais moi je suis sûr que quand l'Ilmarys souffle, l'esprit de ma danseuse danse encore.

Telles furent les dernières paroles de l'hôte d'Eldarion et de ses compagnons. Le prince dut subir un retour brutal à la réalité, l'esprit attristé, car cette histoire le désolait. Mais il n'osait condamner l'acte de l'homme rongé par le remords, car il ne savait pas ce que lui aurait fait à sa place.

oooOoooOoooOooo

L'Ilmarys s'était à nouveau levé, pour la plus grande peine d'Eldarion, qui pesta cent fois contre le froid. Le vent et les flocons ne cessaient de le harceler, lui infligeant une torture silencieuse. Mais peu à peu, le prince oublia ses désagréments, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'histoire tragique d'Ilmarys. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue glacée, et il baissa les yeux. Soudain il lui sembla entendre un éclat de rire, et il releva la tête aussitôt. A travers le rideau des flocons de neiges virevoltant dans l'air, il distingua avec peine une silhouette féminine qui dansait et riait, s'approchait puis s'éloignait. Eldarion sourit alors, et sa vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, mais il sentait encore une lointaine présence. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

--Bonjour Ilmarys !

**FIN**


End file.
